


Conundrum

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a conundrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktnb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktnb/gifts).



> Written for the 2010 fandom_stocking fest, for ktnb

Sam is a conundrum.

From the moment Castiel meets the younger Winchester brother he can see where the problems lie. Both Dean and Sam have predetermined destinies that are inevitable and unescapable.

Both are stubborn and predictable.

What surprises the angel most is how different the brothers are.

Dean’s faith has been shattered, lost over years of hardship and loss. He doesn’t believe – doesn’t want to believe – and it makes him a curious choice of host for Michael.

Sam does believe. His faith is renewed with the knowledge that angels do exist, that God is real and it gives him hope, despite the dire prophecy. He hasn’t succumbed to the fear of failure. Not yet.

He wonders if that is why he has been chosen for Lucifer.

They are much alike, although Castiel does harbour some hope that the prophecy does not come to pass. He would not wish his brother on anyone.

Lucifer was so full of love and hope it drove him to jealousy.

Sam is driven by love and hope, too.

Castiel hopes it does not drive him to madness.


End file.
